2 Cord
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: What happens when a freelance paralegal goes into the BAU offices? What happens when Spencer decides to help her? (May include mild lemons) Please read all my disclaimers and this is my first attempted CM fic. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer-I do not own anything besides my OC and the plot contained herein. Please do not post this to any social networking site because I see this as plagiarism. Everyone else belongs to CBS and the creators of Criminal Minds. This is my first attempted Fanfiction for this fandom, so I hope you enjoy, Takes place after "Somebody's Watching me." Story Title credit goes to the band Sleeping With Sirens. I will also add a "Suggested song list" that will help you follow long with Dixie's music tastes and the mood of each chapter. ). I apologize for spelling mistakes, but I will most likely double check by proofreading but please let me know if I have anything to edit, please let me know.

OC Description

Name-Dixie Mae

Height and eye color-Blue eyes and 5'3

Hair color-Blonde with ends dyed purple.

Any piercings\tattoos?-Piercings-Daith on her left ear, Helix on her right and regular sized firsts(20 G) and her seconds are stretched to 2 G. She has a tattoo of her dog's paw prints on her shoulder blades.

Hometown-Originally from Louisville, KY. She lived there her entire life, but after earning her degree in creative writing-she discovered she wanted a change. So she decided that Virginia would be the best place to start her new life. She also has a certificate in Paralegal studies, she is a freelance paralegal.

Age-25

Chapter 1(Reid's point of view)

It was a strangely quiet day in the offices of the bureau of behavioral analysis unit. Until a knock was heard at my door. Puzzled, I get up to answer it. I then see a woman in her early twenties. It was clear she'd been crying, why I was unsure. As I gathered a legal pad from my desk drawer-I noticed that she was wearing a blouse and I was chuckled because of her choice of footwear which were converse. I then smiled, though I could see how it would be confused for a smirk. I noticed that she took my legal pad & started writing. I also noticed she had written in cursive and in purple pen. Now, It was my turn to be taken aback. After she acknowledges me signaling she's finished writing, I pick up the legal pad and sit down. It was then I realized after reading her statement, we may have another stalker case on our hands. I first notify Morgan and then Garcia. After she finishes her initial interview with her and after we've secured a daily schedule detailing where she goes for work and hobbies and the like. She leaves to go to her apartment, but before that I shocked her with a complement about her shoes, but she's seemed to be very flattered.

(Dixie's point of view)-The drive from Reid's office was uneventiful even though I thought I was going to be stuck in traffic longer than anticipated, but was pleasantly surprised. After I checked in with Reid; I ate dinner and started up my laptop so that I could finish my last chapter of my story. It was a fan fiction that was originally posted on a site called Wattpad. I had many requests from my readers to publish my story as a real book as a result of Wattpad being able to contact publishing companies on your behalf. I had been contemplating one of the publishing offers because the fans of Wattpad and my story said I had a unique plot and that I blended genres very well. I quickly find my charger to my older laptop that I had not had the heart to replace due to sentimental value and it's staying power(I had purchased it in 2007). I quickly open my media player and find the song that suits my mood and log in to my account and find the document and start typing the last paragraph before I intended to start the last paragraph of chapter 31. Once satisfied with the word count, I finally go to sleep around eleven. I sighed when realized I would also have an interview with a law firm that day that I forgot to tell Spencer about. Since he also gave me his personal number in case I forgot to add anything to the already agreed upon schedule, I would just be able to send him a quick text. After he sends me a text back that he knows what my schedule actually is, I fall quickly back asleep.

(Spencer's point of view)-Around eleven, my personal phone chimed to signal an incoming message. Curious, I quickly do the keystrokes that allow my phone to unlock. After quickly remembering the number, it seemed as if all my drowsiness left me when I realized Dixie had forgotten to tell me & the team something. I forward the text to the group message that Penelope had used just for this case and we also made sure to save a printed copy of each detail in backup folder that served as an extra method of keeping up with the case.

(The next morning on the way to the law office, Dixie's point of view)-I could shake a weird feeling I had, so before the interview I sent a text to the team so that they'd possibly be able to realize the fear that I was experiencing. I really did not need this extra stress, especially now. After one of the partner's finishes interviewing me, once I get back to my car-I white knuckled the steering wheel on the way back to my apartment. As soon as I returned to my home, I heard the phone ring. A shiver runs down my back rapidly. I answer the phone and am greeted by Penelope; I also think she could hear the fear in my vice because she lets me talk to Rossi, then Morgan. After I am calmed down enough to drive, I make my way again to the BAU offices. First, J.J greets me first and then Garcia comes towards the waiting area. I sit down after Penelope offers me a cup of tea, and I feel more at ease. It was then that Spencer came towards me and gave me a hug. I was shocked by this action, but I welcomed it anyway because I wanted to feel safe and no longer scared. Around eight, I'm allowed to leave the BAU offices, but after today-I realized that I had dozed off due to the fact I've had a terrible headache.

(Spencer's point of view)-It was around ten o'clock when I knew that I was the last person in the office, until I saw Dixie curled up on the waiting area couch. She must have been in pain because her forehead is wrinkled up as if in pain. I gently nudge her and then wait until she is fully lucid to ask her if I could take her home, she accepts considering the circumstances. Eventually, I get to her apartment and as I'm leaving I see a shadow of a person in a black cloak. I quickly grab my work phone and take a quick snapshot of the silhouette and then I forwarded it to the team in a group message.

(Dixie's point of view)-The next morning, I wake up disoriented and only remember Spencer dropping me off at my apartment, I just cannot remember how I got to bed when my bed is upstairs. I was confused, but my head told me I was safe because I'd not seen anyone with a black cloak running around. I text the team, making sure they knew that I wasn't scheduled to do anything today, but that could change at anytime. I was currently sitting on my couch looking at my comments and inbox for my story when I heard the door lock unlock-my heart jumped as my eyes scanned the room for anything I could use as a weapon to defend myself.

I quickly go to my closet next to my pantry and grab the baseball bat, since I wasn't exactly trained to use guns. I decided to get into a fighting stance that had been posted to Tumblr and I started to remember it in case anything may happen like this scenario, I'm very glad I had the foresight to actually take the time and practice it. After I get into the stance, I hear my door being breaking down-and a shiver again runs down my spine as I realize what might happen until...

(Suggested song list-"Bittersweet" by Ellie Goulding, "Heart Of Stone" by IKO, "Monster" by Skillet, "'Don't Fear The Reaper" by Pierce The Veil(From Punk Goes Classic Rock, "It's My Life" by Talk Talk", "Toy Soldiers" by Martika and "I Heard a Rumour" by Banarama, "Brand New Lover" by Dead or Alive, "Titanium" by David Guetta, "Ritual" by Black Veil Brides, "Rebel Yell" by Black Veil Brides" and "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey, "The Days" by Avicii, "Something's Gotta Give" by All Time Low and "Outside" by Calvin Harris and "Break The Rules" by Charli XCX.)


	2. Chapter 2-Feels like forever

Chapter 2-Feels Like Forever, (Three days later)

(A\N- As Always, Let me know if I've made spelling mistakes or location name mistakes and I only own my OCs and plot. Everything else is owned by CBS. Music is owned by the respective artists and publishing companies-Music just feeds the muse. I also want to thank both guests who took the time to review and give me such postitive feedback on this story. See if you can spot the Dr. Who reference hidden somewhere in this chapter. I'm posting this early because their has been a forecast for flooding in my area and I doubt I'll have internet in that time frame.)

(Reid's point of view)-I tried calling her cell phone for the past four hours and still haven't gotten a response from Dixie's cell phone. I knew then that something was very wrong. As soon as I got the go ahead from Hotch, I quickly double check the paper document file that was first started during the case and then after I've memorized the address carefully, Hotch and I take separate cars and head to her address. We then inform Garcia to double check anything that may lead us to the unsub. At this point, when I am on the interstate-I am white knuckled the entire time before I reach the apartment complex. I then again circled the block when I see yet another black cloaked figure, only this time it wasn't the UNSUB-It was a shorter figure. It was then I realized their were more than one person targeting Dixie. I then memorize the direction in which the person was going.

(Dixie's point of view)-I knew that Owen had a lot of friends, but I never knew that they would actually target me. I swung the bat a few times to practice just in caase to prepare in case something were to happen. I then heard a knock at the door and my instinct is to check the peephole. As I am getting on my toes to see who it is, I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket of my dark washed jeans. I then feel like if everything's in slow motion, the last thing I see is Spencer breaking down the door and I hear a bunch of men screaming, some voices were foreign to me, but others I knew well. But in the back of my mind, I knew that Owen and his cronies aren't finished tormenting me at any costs. Then, my whole world darkens and I collapsed.

(Spencer's point of view)-I wasn't aware that Dixie collapsed until J.J had told me while we were arresting the accomplice. I was really worried about her and I knew that the team knew that I was worried as well-I often think I should be better at hiding my emotions. I heard humming when I got back to BAU, even though both Rossi and Hotch told me that I should visit Dixie because she might be scared since this is her first time in a Virginia hospital. After I confirm the location of which hospital she's been admitted to, I decided to get in my personal car and head to the specific hospital. As soon as I get a confirmed room number I headed to the elevators and waited for the elevator door to open so that I could get to the second floor. Once I get to the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. I then see nurses taking her vitals through an open window. Once she realized I was there, she smiled.

(Dixie's point of view, a day later)-I heard a knock at my door and I let Reid in. I was still bandaged up, but the IV had been removed yesterday due to the doctor's instructions and the fact that I was actually conscience and lucid so that I could say when I was in pain. I smiled when Reid comes in and gives me a peck on the cheek. I swear my heart skipped a beat. After some causal conversation, he asks me to close my eyes. I was puzzled, but complied anyway, then he asked me to close my eyes and describe what's going on around me. I let out a small gasp and then I feel a softer grip on my hands. "Owen's here, he's wearing a ski mask, I have the bat in my hands-but he overpowered me." Then, he's picking me up and-Reid-help me"! I screamed harder than I ever expected to. I then open my eyes again and am comforted by Spencer's embrace. He holds me tightly and assures me that Owen's not here and he can't hurt me now. He then hands me a tissue from the tissue box behind his reach and holds me until I stopped crying, remembering what happened between Owen and I. Then, I heard a nurse come in, he was questioned Spencer about my condition because I fell asleep. I then get up again and get my purse and get my bag of spare body jewelry and find a mirror to reinsert my jewelry that I kept extra spares of. The bright side of it was the holes were still opened despite the fact that they were out for two days. I then apply lipstick since that was the only beauty product that was kept in my purse for daily wear. Then a nurse comes in and hands me discharge papers to sign. She then said, "Your boyfriend is getting the car ready so that he can pick you up" I blushed slightly and waited for him. But then I remembered I was still waiting on a call from that paralegal office that I had interviewed with a few weeks ago. As if on cue, my phone rings. I'm nudged by Spencer to answer it, so I do. "Hi! this is Erin from the Smith Law Firm, I'm calling in regards to your interview and I'm pleased to inform you that you've been selected." I bit my lip in order to quiet the squeak from escaping my lips. She then finished her sentence by saying, "To know that you're serious about it, we need you to relocate to the coast.,however you have a week to decide and let us know what you decide" That's when my heart dropped to my throat. My mind started spinning at a mile a minute, worrying about my newfound relationship and what the distance would do to it. I bit my lip as I'm lead to Spencer's car-he said he'd let me visit the team again, since I hadn't met Rossi, Hotch or JJ. On the way to the headquarters, my mind decided to mull over what my decision should be regarding the job offer. I knew that I couldn't exactly keep this job offer secret, no matter my decision. I somehow dozed off and was shook awake when we approached the office-the office was bigger on the inside than I had previously thought. However, we got to the main meeting room with no problems.

(Suggested song list-"Run Runaway" by Slade, "Forever Young" by Tyketto, "Bright" by Echosmith, "Goodbye Agony" by Black Veil Brides, "Space enough to grow" by Of Mice and Men, "Rebel Rebel" by David Bowie, "The Art of Anesthesia" by Say We Can Fly; "Hey Brother" by Aviicii, "The Only Way Is Up" by Tiesto and Martin Garrix, "The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides, "What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club, "Drown" by Bring me The Horizon, "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, "Disconnecting" by William Control, "Return to now" by Duran Duran, "Homage" by Feist and Timber Timbre, "Everything She Wants" by Wham, "Summer" by Calvin Harris, "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding and "Talking Body" by Tove Lo)


	3. Chapter 3-A quick Clarification

A Clarification on a matter(Author's note.)

This is not a reader insert story.

Here is my OCs information-

OC Description

Name-Dixie Mae

Height and eye color-Blue eyes and 5'3

Hair color-Blonde with ends dyed purple.

Any piercings\tattoos?-Piercings-Daith on her left ear, Helix on her right and regular sized firsts(20 G) and her seconds are stretched to 2 G. She has a tattoo of her dog's paw prints on her shoulder blades.

Hometown-Originally from Louisville, KY. She lived there her entire life, but after earning her degree in creative writing-she discovered she wanted a change. So she decided that Virginia would be the best place to start her new life. She also has a certificate in Paralegal studies, she is a freelance paralegal.

Age-25

I Hope that this will clear up any confusion that may arise!


End file.
